Hollyleaf
'''Hollyleaf '''is a slender, dark black she-cat with piercing green eyes, thorn-sharp claws and a bushy tail. Kit *Hollykit is apparently born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. *She is first seen playing with a dead mouse with her littermates. *Since Squirrelflight did not produce milk, Daisy and Ferncloud nursed the kits. *The kits sneak out of camp to find the fox cubs. *The cubs are a lot bigger than they expected. *They manage to escape but fall off a small cliff. *Hollykit and Lionkit get scolded for putting Jaykit in danger. Apprentice *Hollypaw was originally a medicine cat apprentice but then decides to be a warrior. *In her first week of being a medicince cat apprentice she is trained battle moves and Leafpool is impressed with her skills. *Hollypaw journeys to the Tribe of Rushing Water, saving it from a group of rogue cats. Warrior *Hollyleaf kills Ashfur so he won't reveal the secret about her parents. *Leafpool finds a tuft of Hollyleaf's fur in Ashfur's claws (when she is preparing him for a ceremony), reconizing the scent. She now knows who the killer is. *Hollyleaf walks into the medicine cat den, so she can find Leafpool. *Hollyleaf tries to force Leafpool to eat deathberries becuase she lied to her. However, she refuses to eat them and Hollyleaf is furious. *She announces that the Three's parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. *Leafpool steps down from the role of a medicine cat and Crowfeather admits that he hates all ThunderClan cats, although it is not true. *Brambleclaw is furious at Squirrelflight and she apologizes, though they no longer are mates. *Hollyleaf escapes and flees for the Tunnels. *Her brothers try to stop her but it is too late- the Tunnels collapse... *Lionblaze and Jayfeather decide to tell their clan-mates that she died chasing a squirrel, so they will remember her as a honorable warrior, not a terrible murder. *She rescues Daisy's kits, but ThunderClan thinks the hero is Sol. *She returns from the Tunnels, her clan-mates bombarding her with questions. *Most of ThunderClan believe that Hollyleaf did them a favor, by killing Ashfur. *She helps them prepare for the WindClan attack by teaching them combat in the Tunnels. ThunderClan is now ready for the WindClan ambush. Other Ranks *As a loner, she lived with Fallen Leaves Battles *She has fought in the battle against the Dark Forest. *She has fought in the windclan ambush. Family *Hollyleaf's mother is Leafpool. *Hollyleaf's father is Crowfeather. *Hollyleaf's brothers are Lionblaze and Jayfeather. *Hollyleaf's half-brother is Breezepelt. *Hollyleaf's mate is Fallen Leaves.Revealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's official blog Death *Killed by Hawkfrost in ''The Last Hope ''during the great battle against the Dark Forest. *Dies from a fatal wound and goes to StarClan. *Saves Ivypool from Hawkfrost but is killed in the process. *Was thought to be dead before in Sunrise Errors Miscellaneous *Kate Cary confirmed on her Twitter that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves did love one another,Revealed on Kate's Twitter and if they met in StarClan, they would be mates.Revealed on Kate's Twitter She had earlier confirmed, however, that Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf did indeed meet again in StarClan.Revealed on Kate's official blog References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Female Category:StarClan Cats